Dreams Manifestation
by toutlemonde
Summary: Dreams depict the unconscious or in some cases, repressed desires.. in the case of Harry, this has lead to some confusion. AN: very first fic so please RR! DMHP don't like, don't read!


Squished into the same seat feeling rather sweaty and uncomfortable, Harry glanced over at Draco who looked very relaxed; amused even.

"Could you move over a bit?" Harry's cheeks have warmed and he turns to face Draco, not quite able to meet his gaze.

* * *

Harry's POV

I shift a little closer to the wall but it's still not enough; feeling half suffocated, wedged between the wall and him. Trying to maintain a pretense of interest in the conversation as warmth slowly begins to travel through the rest of my body, I fidget attempting to create more physical space between the two of us. He notes my discomfited wriggling but doesn't acknowledge it. Instead, he stretches his legs, causing the two of us to slump lower, hidden from the view of two other girls. Arms roughly encircle my thin waist, easily wrapping me in a body of warmth and pleasure. His shoes have been kicked off and bare feet slowly lingers, tracing up my calves, then back down. Smooth toes support my legs as he eases me off the seat and I'm sitting on his lap. I snuggle further into him, the back of my neck warmed as his breathing hitches slightly.

"Harry!" A pair of freezing hands have replaced the warmth I'd felt so willingly. Shivering suddenly, my eyes open to find it had only been a dream. Lavender's painted face lingers closely and a tantalizing warm tongue finds its way into my mouth. Cursing slightly for not taking advantage of my encounter with Draco, I pause to savour the mixed sensation of disgust and lust then scramble out of bed, images in sequence as I recount that night's experience. It could never be replicated; the Draco in my dreams possessing neither the repressed fury in arctic blue eyes nor the achingly beautiful girlfriend with the matching white blond hair and cold snarl.

I gaze despairingly into the darkened mirror. Curtains lowered, the grey snow floating miserably onto the grounds. After the first white snowflake of the season, most begrudged the endless grey clouds in the sky.

Pale after several months of remaining indoors, dark circles permanently under his swollen brown eyes he unconsciously pushes the non-existent glasses back to position. His coarse dark hair sticks up in several directions. Not bothering to brush it, he heads towards the showers, the steamy hot water streaming down his neck, dark strands reaching down to his shoulders. He made sure no one ever saw him in this state, lust-filled eyes gazing out beneath drenched hair. He dried it with his wand and placed the slightly crooked black-framed glasses onto his face. Tugging on his school robes, he headed down to breakfast.

* * *

Draco's POV

Draco had been up most of the night, gazing into the star-filled black sky in the astronomy tower. Undisturbed, he traced out several constellations onto his parchment, dried it with his wand then stuffed it into his robes. From here, he can see the Gryfinddor tower. He recognises Harry's dorm by the constant candlelight, flickering next to the window. Occasionally, he can see a dark figure moving about but he's never quite sure if it's Harry or one of his repulsive friends. He turns away wondering if the knock to his head back in third grade had made a more permanent damage than the tiny scar that blemished his perfect skin. It was hidden beneath the folds of blonde hair framing his face.

Slumped beside him, the muffled breathing of Cory Jalyse was heard, even and peaceful. He straightens the grey cloak he'd thrown over her, reaching down to smooth out her hair.

Though pureblood allegiance was the sole purpose of their engagement, Draco ensured that each of his potential partners received the respected treatment of a Malfoy suitor. His tone was never raised but one flash of derision in his smirk and eyes were enough to quail any doubts that he took this game seriously. It was important to him to maintain the honour of the family crest, the heavy green heirloom set on a silver ring hung about his neck on a white gold chain. Passed down to him on his seventeenth birthday, it was a constant reminder of his task for the rest of the year. Not bothering to return to his dorm, he makes his way down to the Room of Requirement, where he spends the rest of the night.

The vivid sensations and images still fresh in his mind, Harry's eyes remain trained on the floor hoping that for once in his life, people would stay well away from him, instead of gawking and pointing everywhere he went. Unfortunately, he bumped into a figure about a head taller than him.

"Sorry," he murmured absentmindedly as he reached for the door.

"So you should be." A cool drawl made Harry's heart sink as he realized who he'd bumped into.

"Yeah, well…" he turned away hoping to make a fast escape but felt a tug on his robes as he struggled to get away.

"What's the hurry?" The warm breath on the back of his neck triggered the entire flashback sequence to infiltrate his mind. A muffled moan escaped and he struggled more determinedly.

Draco had noted the change in Harry's breathing as he whispered into his ear. His tone had changed unintentionally and he was quite surprised he had this effect on Harry. Being a Malfoy, he covered this up and taking further advantage of the desperately struggling Harry leaned into his back, pressing him up against the concrete grey wall. Harry was now shivering uncontrollably, his eyes closed as he tried to regain control of his breathing. Instinctively, Draco roughly tugged the coarse brown hair back exposing his neck, biting down on the smooth skin, not quite drawing blood.

"Ahem." A cool sharp voice sent shills down their spine. Draco slowly let Harry go and they both turned hesitatingly.

Cory's grey eyes betrayed no surprise. Coldly, she offered her arm to Draco and they entered the Great Hall together leaving Harry behind, confused and slightly less certain that he wasn't still dreaming.


End file.
